


Один раз в жизни

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 2 левел, мини [12]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будучи единственным волшебником в телефонной книге Чикаго, иногда Гарри Дрезден принимает крайне необычные звонки…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один раз в жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219742) by Aeron Lanart. 



> Таймлайн для Доктора — между эпизодами «Рука страха» и «Лицо зла», таймлайн для Дрездена — где-то на протяжении первых книг серии.

Будучи единственным волшебником в телефонной книге Чикаго, иногда я принимаю крайне необычные звонки: немногие из них даже настоящие. А еще в моем офисе появляются люди — хотя термин «люди» я использую для простоты, _некоторые_ ими вовсе не являются. Насчет парня, который заявился в мой кабинет и с порога принялся объяснять — или, точнее, пытаться объяснить, — зачем ему понадобились услуги волшебника, я уверен не был. Он выглядел вполне по-человечески, хоть и до определенной степени безумно: с зубастой улыбкой, пышными волосами и пристальным взглядом, в смехотворном шарфе, вельветовом пальто и широкополой шляпе. Хотя, должен признать, пальто и шляпа мне понравились. Тем не менее, понять его было невозможно. Это определенно было связано с тем фактом, что из десяти его слов я улавливал одно, а он тем временем скакал по кабинету, поднимал и ставил на место различные предметы и даже _принюхался_ к одному из них — и ни разу даже не остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
Я сполз на свой стул — сполз крайне осторожно, так как ножки все еще качались после встречи с разъяренным фэйре, — и ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь уследить за этим бесконечным потоком слов. Увы, в этом предприятии я терпел прискорбное поражение. Он вдруг развернулся и остановился прямо напротив стола.  
  
— Знаю! — провозгласил он. Великое счастье, мне совершенно недоступное. У меня перед носом мелькнул бумажный пакет. — Возьмите мармеладку.  
  
Я с тревогой уставился в пакет и осторожно выудил конфетку. Есть ее я вовсе не собирался, просто не хотел обижать гостя. Практически незаметно пряча «мармеладку» в ладони, я возблагодарил небеса за то, что отец научил меня старым добрым фокусам.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер, ээм… — тут я осознал, что в стремительном ливне слов даже не уловил его имени.  
  
— Доктор.  
  
— Доктор. Просто Доктор? — вежливо уточнил я, и мой собеседник воодушевленно закивал. — Итак, Доктор, чем могу помочь?  
  
Я поднял руку, чтобы предупредить новое извержение.  
  
— Если можно, покороче.  
  
— Покороче? Что же вы сразу не сказали? Я думал, вам понадобятся любые детали, ведь чтобы увидеть всю картину целиком, всегда нужно знать детали. Что ж, я…  
  
— Покороче. Пожалуйста? — Конечно, хорошо, что мне удалось снова его притормозить, но вот тот факт, что голос мой звучал определенно безнадежно, совсем не радовал.  
  
— А, да. Покороче. Что ж, Гарри Дрезден, все сводится к простому факту: мне нужно, чтобы вы кое-что для меня нашли.  
  
— Значит, вы пришли по адресу. Поиски — моя специальность. — Я с улыбкой постучал пальцем по рекламной листовке, лежавшей на столе. Поиски пропавших вещей были моим главным источником доходов.  
  
— Отлично, я сам пробовал, но сумел лишь сузить область примерно до здесь и сейчас.  
  
Примерно здесь и сейчас? Звучало это нехорошо.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил я, и Доктор ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Понимаете, я провалился во времени, а так как старушка смотрела в другую сторону, мы не увидели, куда оно упало.  
  
Провалился во времени. Яяаасно.  
  
— Я сделаю все возможное, Доктор, но должен предупредить, что, прежде чем я начну расследование, потребуется предоплата в виде половины гонорара.  
  
Идея эта, которая, для разнообразия, в самом деле давала более стабильный приток денег, принадлежала Бобу. Мистеру постоянный доход тоже нравился — корм он ел дешевый, но это вовсе не означало, что тот ему _нравился_.  
  
Доктор беззаботно махнул рукой.  
  
— О, это не проблема. — Он покопался в казавшихся почти бездонным карманах и шлепнул на стол пачку банкнот. Я едва сумел подавить изумленный вздох: сумма здесь была куда больше всего моего гонорара.  
  
— Этого хватит? — спросил он. — Если нужно, я достану еще.  
  
— Нет, этого достаточно, — ответил я. Кажется, голос у меня был задушенный, потому что Доктор наклонился над столом, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу, и заглянул мне в лицо.  
  
— Вы в порядке?  
  
— Я… да, в порядке. Спасибо.  
  
— Хорошо. Когда сможете начать?  
  
— Может, прямо сейчас? — слабо проговорил я. Знаете, когда некто кидает на мой стол столько налички и просит выполнить простую работу, инстинкт заставляет меня разобраться с ней как можно скорее, просто на случай, если упомянутая работа не совсем законна.  
  
— Превосходно!  
  
  
Соглашаясь на это задание, я никак не рассчитывал, что она включает колоссальное количество беготни. К счастью, бегаю я хорошо: ноги у меня натренированные, да и практика имеется. Доктор, похоже, тоже побегать был горазд — без сомнения, и его жизнь практикой не обидела. Я так до конца и не понял, _от чего_ , собственно, мы убегали большую часть времени. Но Доктор оставаться и посмотреть особо не желал, и я решил последовать его примеру. По крайней мере, для разнообразия, никто в меня не стрелял и не насылал демонов.  
  
В конце концов, после множества пробежек с прибавкой из пряток, я сумел установить местоположение того, что Доктор никак не мог разыскать, в Преисподней. Это место его не смутило, и вот тогда я окончательно убедился, что, несмотря на свой акцент, он никакой не британец, и вообще, вероятнее всего, не человек. Не то чтобы меня волновало его происхождение: деньги были настоящими, и за все время поисков он не отрастил ни рогов, ни хвоста.  
  
— Эта дверь, — сказал я. Заклятие поиска на этом особенно настаивало. Дверь ничем не выделялась, но была металлической — и запертой. При удаче, я справляюсь с замками с определенной долей искусности. В противном случае они, как и вся чертова дверь, имеют манеру взрываться. Ну что тут сказать? Иногда у меня действительно возникают проблемы с контролем. Если верить Бобу — постоянно. Я вытянул руку к двери, держа другую в кармане плаща — но, честное слово, я не скрещивал пальцы, надеясь на удачу.  
  
С опозданием я заметил какое-то устройство в руке Доктора — если бы он был волшебником, я решил бы, что это жезл. В тот самый миг, когда я начал высвобождать энергию, он направил его на замок и нажал кнопку.  
  
Устройство издало совершенно безобидный жужжащий звук, а затем вспыхнуло дождем искр прямо у него в руке. Значит, определенно электронное приспособление: магия и технологии вместе не уживались.  
  
Положительный исход — дверь открылась. Отрицательный — целой она отнюдь не осталась.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на свое уничтоженное устройство, затем на меня, затем — на дверь.  
  
— Хмм, — пробормотал он. — Ясно.  
  
— Взрывать я его не собирался!  
  
— Нет, нет, ничего страшного. — Он засунул обломки в карман пальто. — Очень интересно было лично понаблюдать воздействие внеземной электромагнитной энергии на земное электопирофилопсевдомагигенное психоэнергетическое поле.  
  
Кажется, я уставился на него во все глаза.  
  
— А, — выдавил я ему вслед и переступил через останки двери. Кого-то в Преисподней мы осчастливили. Он стоял внутри, светло улыбаясь довольно маленькому, на вид совершенно безобидному круглому пластиковому предмету, лежавшему на полу посреди комнаты.  
  
— Вот ты где! — Он нагнулся, чтобы подобрать его. И ради этого мы бегали по всему Чикаго, спасаясь от невидимых преследователей?  
  
— Доктор, а что это _вообще_ такое?  
  
— Это йо-йо, — весело ответил он.  
  
— Йо-йо?  
  
— Именно. А еще исключительно важная часть компьютерной навигационной системы.  
  
— Навигационной системы чего?  
  
— Моей ТАРДИС, разумеется.  
  
— А, ну конечно. — Он определенно не человек. Сейчас он скажет, что ТАРДИС — это космический корабль для путешествий во времени, и предложит прокатиться. Я решил, что задержаться и узнать, так ли это, будет глупо.  
  
— Ну, я рад, что вы вернули свое йо-йо. Теперь, если не возражаете, мне стоит убраться отсюда, пока меня не поймали и не сообщили властям.  
  
Я не стал уточнять, _каким_ именно, ведь, по определенным причинам, попасться я боялся не обычным законным властям.  
  
— Найдете обратную дорогу? — спросил я чуть более участливо: после всего, что было, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы такой обеспеченный клиент заблудился.  
  
— Теперь у меня все будет в порядке. — Доктор снял шляпу и уставился в нее. Один Мерлин знает, что он там увидел, но затем он широко мне улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, в полном порядке. — Он вернул шляпу на место, продолжая улыбаться. — Хотя есть еще один нерешенный момент, Гарри Дрезден.  
  
— Да? — осторожно спросил я. Он нырнул в карман и выудил очередную пачку банкнот.  
  
— Полагаю, вы ждете вторую половину гонорара. Если кому-нибудь из моих знакомых понадобится практикующий земной маг, я обязательно вас порекомендую.  
  
— Эм, спасибо, — сказал я. Особого желания встречаться с друзьями Доктора я, впрочем, не испытывал.  
  
— Пора бежать, до свидания! Или, как вы, американцы, говорите?.. Доброго дня!  
  
Не дожидаясь подсказки, Доктор направился прямиком к ближайшему выходу из Преисподней — и явно не к тому, через который мы вошли. С верхушки лестницы он махнул на прощание, и последнее, что я увидел, были концы его длинного шарфа. Я опустил взгляд на деньги в своих руках и с чем-то, подозрительно похожим на растерянную улыбку, покачал головой. Мне попадались странные заказы, но никогда не встречались персонажи вроде Доктора. Засовывая деньги в карман плаща, я гадал, встретятся ли вновь.


End file.
